


No Shroud

by bela013



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death has come for Sinjin and she was its shroud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shroud

That recording on the radio did more than make her blood run cold. It was like something disgusting decided to crawl all over her skin. She started to sweat under her costume. Irma's words made her want to vomit. This was her fault. Who gives a fuck about shitty mercenaries if the one she wanted to please with all this Silver Shroud bullshit, was getting tortured somewhere. Fuck, Kent might as well be dead by now.

"I'll bring him back" _dead or alive_. Irma seams to hear her unspoken words. If he was alive, she was gonna save him. If he was dead, she'd dress him with the Silver Shroud costume, and kiss his forehead before putting him to ground. Fuck, she might as well drag his corpse all the way back to Goodneighbor and force everyone to attend his funeral, all dressed in their Sunday's best.

But before leaving the Memory Den, she stops by his tiny room. Her fist practically smashes the eject button. No one gonna hear Kent scream again. The front door slams behind her, it barely misses her calves. She only has half a mind to stock up on ammo before leaving. Kleo calls her killer, like she always do. She has never been more right. Daisy is her next stop. She asks for her ghoul friend to watch her dog for her. All Daisy does is look at her, before saying goodbye. She figures people in Goodneighbor know when someone is getting ready to go to hell.

Norma can almost taste the blood in the air on her way to Milton General Hospital. She wonders how those fuck heads could've picked such a place to take Kent to. Shaun was born there. Kent was being tortured there. Kent could be dead there. Her own blood isn't cold anymore. It's boiling. She remembers all the screaming she did when she was having Shaun. Kent is probably doing a lovely impersonation of them.

On her way there, she almost feels like the Shroud. She saves her bullets. She sneaks past supermutants, raiders and gunners. Her bullets weren't for them. Not today. Inside the hospital, the air is stale. The're skeletons everywhere. The way to the maternity rooms has caved in. She wants to cry. So she stabs the raider that's lurking around the corner. Her knife sinks into his neck, and he chokes on his own blood. No one hears her. No one hears him. So she takes her time in stealing the chest plate from the deceased. She ties it under the black trench coat before starting back on her way. The silver scarf is holding the chest plate in place. She doesn't need to hide her face for this.

It was like a labyrinth in there. She knew the place before the war, but so many paths were destroyed, that she was forced to make useless up and downs to get where she wanted. Didn't those raiders know? Each of them that she shot down, each turret that she destroyed, each stairs that she climbed, it only served to take what little control that she had.

When she finally reaches the final room, she has a fat lip, and there is more than one bullet on her chest plate. But Kent is alive. He gasps when he sees her. No. he gasps when he sees the Shroud came to save him. She barely hears what Sinjin says. All because Kent lowers his head before he starts to sniffle and cry. He looked more than broken with that buff ghoul looming over him. But she sees the way the other shake in their places. Sinjin uses a somewhat soft voice on her, he wants to scare her, he wants her to admit to her humanness.

Her voice as the Shroud is rougher than before. She definitively sees the others shake. The guns tremble in their hands. She doesn't look at Kent. She can't look at him. She needs to focus. Sinjin is trying to fuck with her. If she dies, Kent dies. If she lives, he might live. She's not gonna step down. But his lap dogs will. And they do.

A second. No. It wasn't a second. It just felt like one. There was enough time for the raiders to run past her. It doesn't matter. Her assault rifle is all she needs. Death has come for Sinjin and she was its shroud. She aims and Sinjin's head is blown apart. The basement is silent. All there is, is the gunshot echo, and the silent cries of a very scared ghoul.

Her feet are heavy. But she drags them to Kent. Close enough for her to drop to the ground next to him. Her bloody knife cuts the ropes that tie him, but he doesn't move. She's so worried. She'd been so worried. Her hands start patting him, looking for injuries. His knee is still bleeding. Between picking a stimpack on a pocket and stabbing Kent with it, she starts crying too.

"I'm so sorry" she ain't the Shroud. She barely saved him. Her nails dig into Kent's shoulders before she pulls him to her, burring her face at his neck. "I should have been faster" it was all pretty pathetic. He finally puts his arms around her shoulders. Maybe he's hugging the Silver Shroud for comfort, or maybe he's hugging her because he doesn't hate her. And she's so tired that she doesn't even give a fuck.

She wanted to offer him the comfort he obviously need. But she's selfish. She remembers the moment the nurse puts Shaun in her arms. Her gloved fingers dig into Kent. All he does is lean onto her. She's not even strong enough to hold him. He's still crying. Fuck, she can't do this. It feels like she's losing it.

Before she realizes what she's doing, Norma pushed Kent onto the floor. Hard. He gives out an strangled gasp. She knocked the air out of him with this. He shouldn't be here. She needs to get him out off that room. Sinjin's blood is almost black. It's a pool around his corpse. It's a black river running towards them.

"Please. Don't leave me" he shouldn't have said that. He might as well told her to ruin him.

Norma almost head butts him when she bends down. Their teeth definitively click when she kisses him. It became closer to devouring his mouth when she bites into his lower lip. There is a low whimper from him. She doesn't want to hurt him. But this was the only way she could stay.

He calls her Shroud when she lets go of his mouth, to unbuckle his belt. The Shroud would never do this with a kidnap victim. He'd never pulls down their pants while some dark vile blood starts to stain their clothes. And she was fucking sure that she Shroud would never uses his hand like she was using hers.

Kent wasn't even hard yet. He was scared, in a place he didn't know, with a burly woman in a cosplay, sitting on his legs. She started to pump his dick when she became irrational enough to pull off her own clothes. The chest plate is thrown onto Sinjin, hitting on his corpse with a dull thunk. Kent finally reacted when she opened the dark grey shirt of the suit. His small hands were eager to grab onto her breasts. Fingering the elastic band of her sports bra. When he managed to pull it up, he even bent his body forwards to capture a nipple in his mouth.

She felt that maybe this was the answer. Kent only stopped to suckle on his breast to change from on nipple to the other, calling her Shroud whenever he could. She even though this might have been the answer to everything, when her breasts responded to the attention by leaking the thin watery milk that was meant for Shaun. Norma started to cry again when Kent continued to suckle on her nipples, as if nothing was happening. No. He knew what was going on. He was drinking her milk. As greedy as Shaun did in this very hospital.

"I'm so proud of you" her hand closed around his dick, and made a pumping motion. Kent groaned on her breast before he started to suck harder. With a free hand, she pulls his head from her. "Mommy is so proud of you, Kent" she should've felt dirty by saying those words to him. But the smile he gives her is so sweet and innocent. Norma bets not many people have said that to him in the past years. "My other breast is full too. And it's all for you, mommy's little honey"

He obey's her unspoken order, and latches on her other breast. It's been so long since she felt so light. She needed this so much. So she congratulates him by giving him what he needs. The hand around his dick picks back a pace. And she feels him tremble under her hand. She knows he won't last long. And with all the things he'd been through, he won't be able to get up again. No so soon. She had so much to offer him.

"You're such a good boy, Kent. You deserve so much. Why don't you show mommy how much you deserve this?" she pulls back what was left of his ghoulish foreskin, and he lets go off her breast to moan to his release.

The poor thing shouts as if it was the Silver Shroud who did all this things for him. So when he falls back to the floor, straight onto Sinjin's blood, she offers him, her dirty hand. And when he cleans his own cum off her hand with his tongue, Norma has her confirmation. This whole Silver Shroud business was a mistake. It broke both of them in ways she couldn't number. But he's still smiling, and she's still feeling light. So maybe this had been a good mistake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this fic went from a "Let's save Kent" to a "Let's see how many kinks I can cram into it" real fast.


End file.
